Konoha
Konoha is a Drive User and reformed Chaos Boss who wishes to see the world returned to its former state. She is currently not affiliated with any resistance group, though she has a close connection to Kengo. Konoha lives on the surface. Background Konoha was a member of Guardian when it was still a military organization. She operated in a guild with Kengo, Lapis, Olga, Athena, and Soji. Around five years before the start of the game, her team was ordered on a mission to the surface. During the mission, their entire team underwent the otherworldification process. All but Soji retained their sanity. Despite Kengo's efforts to help, Konoha and Athena killed Soji in order to end his suffering. All records of Konoha and the guild were erased from Guardian's databases, though Kengo was able to return to Guardian due to the unique nature of his Drive Ability. With no home to return to, Konoha and the other surviving members of her guild chose to remain on the surface as Chaos Bosses. As time passed, Konoha came to prefer her Chaos Boss form over her human body, which she referred to as "puny". At some point during her time on the surface, Konoha parted ways with her companions and took the name "Thunder Axe Henrietta". Years later, Konoha became a part of Kengo's operation to unify the resistance groups under the banner of Guardian. Personality Konoha typically behaves in a casual manner regardless of her company. She seems to value the thrill of a good fight above all else, even victory. Konoha also appears to be fairly self-conscious about her unusually small stature, and is quick to remind the protagonists that she is in fact older than them when the topic comes up. Appearance Konoha has light skin as well as indigo hair and eyes. Despite her age, Konoha is remarkably short and bears many child-like features. Konoha wears a white vest under a green collared and a white skirt that is secured by an oversize yellow belt. Konoha wears dark green gloves and elbow pads. Konoha also has a pair of orange safety resting on her head and two handguns strapped behind her waist. Abilities While little has been revealed in terms of her abilities, she was able sustain a fight with Seika and the Protagonist for an extended period of time before eventually losing, though it is likely that her loss was intentional. Drive Ability Konoha's Drive Ability allows her to generate and manipulate electricity, leaving her able to transfer it through direct contact and fire it off as a projectile attack in the form of lightning bolts. Marksmanship Konoha is proficient in using firearms, enough so that she can accurately fire her two pistols while simultaneously using her Drive Ability to generate and fire off lightning bolts. Story Chapter 09: The Parting Konoha, as Tunder Axe Henrietta, meets Kengo in Ginza to prepare for a confrontation with Seika and the Protagonist. Henrietta suggests attempting convince them to ally themselves with Kengo, but her proposal is quickly shot down. After being instructed to merely give them a test of strength, Henrietta warns Kengo that she has no personal attachment to the pair, and that her desire to kill is unpredictable. Henrietta eventually confronts Seika and the Protagonist as they battle through waves of Otherworld beings. After complimenting their skills, she quickly begins to question their motives, inferring that the pair seeks revenge. After learning the duo's true intentions, she suggests that they return to their homes, as they would be incapable of dissuading Kengo from his goals. Seika disagrees and the fight begins. After a brief period of fighting, Henrietta comments on how good it feels to be participating in a fair fight again, revealing that she and four others were responsible for the recent string of assassinations. She then states that Kengo is their leader, and that she has been allied with him since the beginning. After telling Seika and the Protagonist that she was once a member of Guardian alongside Kengo, she begins to recount her guild's expedition to the surface, accidentally revealing that there were six members present during the mission. She claims that after she and her guild were transformed, all records of their existence was erased, forcing them to remain on the surface as Chaos Bosses. Henrietta then states that she grew accustomed to her new body, and eventually came to prefer it over her old one. Seika gives her condolences, but the fight resumes with neither side deterred from their goal. After more combat, Seika points out that Henrietta claimed that five Chaos Bosses are behind the murders, but that there were six of them present when they underwent otherworldification. Henrietta passes it off as being of no consequence and informs the pair that one of their members, Soji, lost his mind soon after transforming, and that the remaining members of the guild executed him. After Seika begins to show her affection for Kengo, Henrietta begins to "go soft" and claims that she is starting to feel as though she wants to regain her humanity. Seika encourages her to return to her human form, but Henrietta refuses and reengages the duo. Once defeated by Seika and the Protagonist, Henrietta admits that she is furious with Guardian for abandoning her and that she would rather die alone than return there. She then abruptly departs, leaving the pair to confront Kengo. Chapter 18: Onset of Collapse Konoha is revealed to be spying on Seika and the Protagonist as they pursue the Woman in Black. Konoha appears to cut off Aledia's escape as she flees from Seika and the Protagonist. Once Aledia begins to fade, Konoha introduces herself and reveals that she was the Chaos Boss known as Henrietta. Konoha tells the pair that Kengo contacted her after her defeat and instructed her to keep an eye on the duo. Upon being questioned, Konoha states that she is unaware of Kengo's whereabouts, though she is certain he is not underground. Before she can continue, everything around them starts shaking, and Konoha flees for safety with Seika and the Protagonist. Category:Characters